


One More Night

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M, M/M kissing, Secret Lovers, Secret rendez-vous, Snippet, after watching the new video for One More Night, bit of groping, just a short little thing I wrote, surprisingly mild considering some of my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Watch the video and tell me it doesn't look like a secret hook-up between the two of them. I swear, they are so teasing us right now!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvPKnhEWkaA&t=18s





	

ONE MORE NIGHT

Jon was early. That was ok, he didn’t mind waiting. He knew it would be worth his while. It felt seedy to meet up like this, but at the moment, it was the only option for both of them. They couldn’t risk getting caught, not like this.

He didn’t have to wait long for Danny’s car to show up. Seems like he wasn’t the only one anxious for this particular meeting. For some reason, that made Jon’s heart leap in his chest. He really shouldn’t feel like this, he was a grown man, he wasn’t supposed to feel all giddy over a secret meeting, but he did. He was closer to 50 than the rest of them, and still, he felt as excited as a schoolboy, skipping school to spend time with his crush.

That would have made him laugh, if he hadn’t caught the look in Danny’s eyes as he exited the car and came towards him. The look that said 'In about five minutes, your ass is mine!' They didn’t say anything, they just stood for a few seconds, looking at each other. And then, by mutual silent agreement, they walked together towards the nearest door. They walked as close as they could without actually touching, but the electricity between them still sparkled as they opened the door.

Once they were inside, though, and the door was closed, and they were far away from prying eyes, it didn’t take long for Danny to push Jon up against the wall and shove his tongue as far down the other man’s throat as humanly possible, working his hands down Jon’s pants, causing his lover to moan and push himself against Danny’s hands in a desperate plea for more.

‘No more!’ the text had said. And yet, here they both were. Because the reply had been simple: ‘Give me one more night to love you’, and really, who could say no to that?


End file.
